


Petty Revenge

by katambrosius



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Bladder Control, Desperation, Desperation Play, M/M, Omorashi, Pee, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katambrosius/pseuds/katambrosius
Summary: Arthur's attitude pushes Merlin over the edge, and he seeks his revenge by locking his boyfriend out of the bathroom.





	

When Merlin had moved into Arthur’s (huge) apartment, he had been fully prepared to take on half the responsibility for cleaning, even significantly more, due to his magic. What he wasn’t prepared for, was Arthur’s demanding attitude.

It seemed nothing was ever good enough for Arthur Pendragon. He was used to the staff in his father’s mansion taking care of everything, and to a high standard at that. Even when he had been on his own, he had had a housemaid come and clean three times a week, and apparently, Merlin wasn’t up to scratch.

Merlin was pretty sure that Arthur didn’t realise how demeaning and insufferable he was being. Despite his flaws, Arthur was kind and gentle by nature, and not one to take advantage of others cruelly. However, that didn’t make it any more tolerable for Merlin when he was cleaning the kitchen, and Arthur started complaining about the tiny specks of dust in the bottoms of the draws, and other such trivialities. Merlin partially suspected that Arthur was just trying to make small talk half of the time, as he didn’t really seem to care, but it was still no excuse for being so downright rude. 

“Merlin! I thought you said you were going to clean the bathroom!” Arthur’s voice boomed from the en suite. Merlin rolled his eyes and changed the channel, the cooking show had been too boring. 

“I did. This morning.” Unlike Arthur, Merlin was aware of the size of the apartment, and aware that he didn’t need to shout to make his voice heard. “What’s the problem now?”

“The shower and toilet need cleaning, I did them last week.” That was true, Arthur didn’t leave all the disgusting jobs to Merlin, he was just outrageously fussy.”

“I was going to do them tomorrow, I always do the dirty work on Sundays.” Merlin sighed and turned off the television. If Arthur was bringing it up, he would soon be asked to deal with it. He made his way to the bedroom and lent against the door. 

“They’re dirty now, though. I don’t want to use them when they look like that.” Arthur’s face was set in an adorable pout, and Merlin just couldn’t refuse. 

“Fine, get going then, it’s your turn to cook tonight, and I want something really good after this.” 

“Thanks, Love, I owe you.” Arthur beamed at him as he left, pausing for a chaste kiss on the lips.

“You most certainly do.” Merlin mumbled as he closed the door. Cleaning the shower wasn’t too bad. It was actually kind of relaxing seeing as he’d need to have one in order to do it properly. He’d do that last, but just so he was prepared, he ducked into the bedroom and collected some fresh clothes. He’d want them after doing toilet duty. He was just kneeling down to get started when it occurred to him that Arthur wouldn’t have just wandered into the bathroom for no reason, and he certainly wouldn’t have noticed a dirty toilet if he was just checking his hair in the mirror. A small smirk slid across Merlin’s face as he started to plan his revenge. 

Quietly, he crept to the door and locked it. Forget dinner, Arthur would take ages to cook it anyway, and if it burned they could just order takeaway, this would be much more satisfying. Smiling to himself, Merlin got started with the cleaning, making sure to be extra thorough. Absolutely every surface in the whole bathroom would be spotless before he unlocked the door. Merlin started with the mirror. 

The mirror, the sink, the cabinet, the tile walls, the bathtub, and the towel rack were shimmering with cleanliness, and Merlin had just started on the toilet when there was a knock on the door.

“Merlin, are you nearly done? I need to use the loo.” Merlin’s smirk came back as he continued scrubbing. 

“I decided to clean everything else again, I hadn’t done as good a job as I thought. I only just started on the toilet now, so I’m afraid you’ll have to wait.” There was no response, only the sound of footsteps retreating. 

Arthur was very proper in a lot of ways. One of those ways was in how he dealt with bodily functions. That he had even let Merlin know that he wanted to use the loo was a sign of just how bad he needed it. He imagined Arthur would be squirming by now, moving around the kitchen aimlessly, waiting with bated breath for the bathroom to be free. He had just finished when another knock came.

“Merlin? Merlin how long will you be?” Twice already? Arthur must be desperate.

“I just finished, but I’m filthy, so I’m gonna have a shower and then clean that. How’s dinner coming?”

“It’s fine, ah, Merlin, could you let me in for a moment?” The need was seeping into Arthur’s voice, and Merlin had a hard time keeping the amusement out of his. 

“Sorry, I’m just about to hop in, I won’t be long. Is it urgent?”

“No, never mind.” Merlin turned on the shower to validate his claims. 

“Okay.” He called out over the running water. 

The shower was very relaxing, and even more enjoyable considering Arthur’s state outside. When Merlin finally fished, and had shut off the shower, he could hear shuffling outside the door. Carefully, he crept over and placed his ear against the wood. 

“-can do it, I can do it, I can do it. Oh gods!” A pause, filled with the sound of feet tapping urgently in an uneven rhythm. He must be dancing on the spot. “I need to pee, need to pee, need to pee-“ The murmuring continued as Merlin backed away and got dressed. “Merlin?” Came an urgent call from outside.

“Yes love?” Merlin responded as he towel dried his hair. 

“Can you open the door please?”

“What’s the hurry?” Merlin was enjoying this too much, and he knew it. 

“I- I need to use the bathroom.” Arthur’s voice shook, and Merlin could hear his desperation loud and clear.

“I’ll be out in a few minutes.” There was a small whine, followed by an admission that Merlin had to strain to hear.

“I can’t wait a few minutes.”

It was that voice that had Merlin rushing to the door and opening it. He wanted revenge on Arthur’s petty ways, but he didn’t want the man to wet himself. Arthur would be too humiliated, and would never forgive him. Arthur was standing, but only just. He was completely hunched over, both hands shoved hard into his crotch, and he was gripping his penis with all his strength. His face was flushed so brightly he could have been mistaken for a tomato, and his legs were twisted together like pretzels. His breath was coming out in tiny pants, and his hair was stuck to his forehead with sweat. Arthur did indeed look like he would never make it another few minutes, he looked like he would hardly make it to the toilet as it were. 

“Merlin,” He gasped out. “Merlin, I can’t move.”

Merlin moved instantly, coming along beside his lover and wrapping his arm around him. “Come on, Arthur, just a few steps. That’s it love.” Arthur made it three steps into the bathroom before he collapsed to his knees on the tile floor with a moan. He whimpered as the impact jarred his bladder, and a dark patch appeared around his hands. Merlin knelt down beside him.

“Arthur?”

“I can’t I can’t I can’t I can’t” Arthur was again mumbling to himself, as if Merlin wasn’t there. 

“It’s okay, you don’t have too, just let go.” If Arthur had been anything but completely about to explode, he would never have given in, but he had fought with every last bit of strength in his body, and he let go. Golden piss spread rapidly from his crotch to form a large puddle on the floor, ruining both Arthur’s expensive jeans, and Merlin’s cheap ones. Arthur’s pants turned to sobs as the immediate relief gave way to burning shame. 

Neither spoke. Arthur didn’t have the energy, and Merlin didn’t know what to say. They sat in the rapidly cooling puddle until Arthur’s shoulders stopped heaving. He hadn’t cried. He would never cry over something like this, but it was close. Merlin rubbed soothing circles on his back. 

“Do you want me to…” He trailed off. Arthur simply nodded, and with a flash of golden eyes, all traces of the pee were gone. Their jeans were good as new and the floor was spotless. 

Arthur silently got up and walked away, Merlin listed to him as he climbed into the bed and shifted around to get comfortable. When he walked in a few moments later, Arthur was curled up on his side. He climbed in after him, and wrapped his arms around the blonde, pulling him close to his chest. 

“I’m sorry, I am so, so sorry.”

“I know.”

“I really didn’t mean for this to happen.”

“I know.”

“Will you forgive me?”

There was a pause, and for a moment Merlin thought that this was it, that he had finally crossed the line, that he would be packing his bags in a matter of minutes, but then Arthur turned around. His eyes searched deep into Merlin’s, and then he moved forward, capturing his lips in a desperate and emotional kiss, his arms coming up to wrap around Merlin’s back and to grab fistfuls of his hair. He pulled back, and all the pain was gone from his face, replaced by an alluring smirk.

“Only if you promise to do it again.” Merlin’s eyes widened and his mouth fell open in indignation.

“You tricked me!” He pulled away, sitting up and shoving Arthur aside. Arthur only laughed. 

“You made me wet myself!”

“You liked it!”

“I loved it.” Arthur lent forward again, and Merlin didn’t resist. “Just not in public, okay? I don’t think my pride could take it.” Merlin’s heart stuttered in his chest.

“You really mean you want me to do it again?”

“I don’t want you to lock me out of the bathroom, no, but I would like it if you made me hold on when I needed to go.” Merlin was staring with wide eyes. “I don’t like wetting myself, Merlin, and I doubt I ever will. But I really like it when you deny me something I need. I love it when you get controlling. So I want you to forbid me from using the toilet until you’re satisfied that I can’t wait, and then I want you to fuck me, okay?” 

Merlin could only nod dumbly for a moment until he regained his voice. 

“Okay.”


End file.
